Kasumi Senshumaru
Kasumi Senjumaru (霞千手丸, Kasumi Senjumaru) is member of Royal Guards, an former student of Masuyo Ketsueki. She is also known as "Black Queen of The Royal Guard" and more commonly referred to as the "Queen of Blades". She is also the Queen of Starcade City within the empire when she isn't guarding the Emperor himself. Appearance She is a young, pretty-faced teenager with long blue/black hair and blue eyes. She would commonly wear an open white trench-coat, white cargo pants, and bandages covering her chest. She also wears a black string around her neck with a golden ring hanging in the middle. She also uses what seems to be wearing an traditional japanese-style clothing known as "hakama" or "Kimono". Her hair is also tied up with a simple piece of hair accessory, for training or festivals. Personality She is the leader, also seen commonly displays a cold and impassive, strong and determined young woman who will not hesitate to beat down those who oppose her and is said to be very charismatic, which is what allowed her to become the leader of Royal Guards/White Coats. She is shown to be just as bloodthirsty and violent when in battle, which she is shown to have a habit of slamming peoples heads into the side of a wall, when she displays a complete confidence in her own skill and power, regarding her opponents calmly and often taunting them in mid battle. Initially, her eyes tend to be sharp and serious. However, during later on, her eyes start to show more kinder, happiness and relaxation side to herself. However, her personality reverts back to that of her delinquent self in serious situations, should happen or when pertaining to her rivalry with her former teacher Masuyo Ketsueki fitting a student/master Rivalry. History Back Story Unknown Shatter Moon Saga Unknown Magic and Abilities She is a very powerful warrior, as a royal guards woman, it appears she has enough power along with the other 4 to defeat the Main Group of Karyuudo and about 29% of the whole guild by herself aside from her Master, Fuyu and Mashiro. Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks, which appears to be mandatory for all mages in this guild. Inner Spirit Magic' '(インナーウルフマジック, In'nā urufu majikku) is a Caster type of Magic. This Magic is similar to Take Over, but instead of physical changes, the user gets animal abilities such as enhanced speed, enhanced hearing and similar. Her spirit is the Demon Wolf "Akujiki" a vengeful spirit of a wolf seeking vengeance upon a powerful demon that murdered it lover. Abilities Enhanced Strength: - She has shown massive amounts of strength. He is capable of injuring an opponent greatly with his bare hands, being able to shatter the wrist of local person who pissed her off violently. Enhanced Magic Power: - She possesses a large amount of magical energy. The magnitude of his magical energy is impressive, as it is capable of causing the ground to tremble around her, it appears she quite powerful with her nature magical energy. Her quantity of magical power allows her, to be capable of fighting for incredibly long periods of time without stopping, and rarely becomes fatigued, due to the amount of training. Immense Speed and Reflexes: - She was also able to dodge and side-step all of attacks from Yamashita, jumping around to great heights and performing notable acrobatic feats between the surrounding trees and sides of the sides of the building. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: - She is a swordsman of incredible prowess, able to handle multiple other sword wizard with ease. According to her, his mentor's skills far surpass his own, however most the time during the battles with her mentor are at pair. Kasumi was able to swiftly cut through massive groups of energy with a wooden sheath of her sword without needing to use the blade itself, but it appears she has an pair of twin swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power. They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged in there group. Equipment Shinobigatana (忍刀): She uses a katana hidden in a wooden sheath, sometimes she is shown to have it also in a Umbrella during off-duites or festivals as an measns to defend herself. The sword carries a twist-handle weapon to reveal a hidden sword to let it pass as a normal tool wooden sword, which makes it pretty quick for a surprise attack. This was inspired by the famous umbrella sword trick carrying a sword within the handle of the weapon. Raiden (雷電) - The two blades are from the infamous Diavolul Dreapta, it is an set of twin swords of the Royal Guards, they each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based magical energy flow from the hilt upwards. She claimed as the sharpest swords in the world, which this has lightning flowing thought it which will activate when the two blades touches each other forming sparks, she only uses it when requested by the emperor Masahiro or Leader of the group. Trivia Category:White Coat Category:Female Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Karyuudo